An endoluminal braided stent graft has a radial compression state and a radial expansion state when used. During use, the endoluminal braided stent graft in the radial compression state is delivered to a diseased position in a lumen of a human body through a delivery device, and then is released. It automatically expands to be unfolded or it is unfolded in a mechanical way (for example, it is unfolded through balloon dilatation) and is attached to the lumen wall to support the lumen wall on the basis of its radial supporting force, thereby achieving an effect of expanding a diseased lumen wall to maintain smoothness of the lumen.
In the prior art, the endoluminal braided stent graft generally includes a meshed tubular body woven by at least one weaving filament. The meshed tubular body has a uniform woven structure. However, after the endoluminal braided stent graft is implanted into the human body, an open end portion is generally attached to a normal lumen wall, and a support main body portion is attached to a diseased region of the lumen. In order to guarantee effective expansion of a diseased lumen, the support is required to have a greater radial supporting force so as to provide sufficient anchoring, but the greater radial supporting force may generate greater stimulation to a normal lumen; for example, the open end portion of the support would generate greater stimulation on the normal lumen, and the greater stimulation would increase organ reaction of an organ to external foreign matters and increase a risk of restenosis. In addition, shapes of lumens of the human body have an obvious individual difference; for a bent lumen portion, the support is required to have a better flexibility, but for a smooth lumen portion, the support is required to have the greater radial supporting force so as to provide the sufficient anchoring. In conclusion, the support having a uniform integrated woven structure cannot be applicable to practical implantation.